Things happen for a reason x
by xxKatyxx
Summary: Lexi and Paul were madly in love with each other. Until he cheated on her and broke her heart. So she moved away to England. She was finally over him, then she had to move back to La Push... is she as over him as she thinks? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary..

I was supposed to be his imprint, he was supposed to love and cherish me. He was supposed to love ONLY me! So why did I find him cheating on me with another girl? He told me it just happened, he begged me to forgive him. But I could even bear looking at him.. so I left and now I have to move back to La Push after 2 years of trying to heal my broken heart. Now I'm back…I'm completely over him.. I think:/

AN: This is one of my first fanfics and this ones different from the other one that I wrote.. Anyway I don't own any of the existing charactersL but I do own Lexi and her mum:L… Read and Review!x

Chapter one-Coming back.

Its been 2 a half years since I left my old life in La Push to go to England with my mum and brother. I hate this place, I want my life in England back! But I can't because Brady needs to be near the pack. If your wondering what "the pack" is, then your probably going to think I'm insane but I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, my 15 year old brother is a wolf…well a shape shifter apparently. Last month we was arguing in the living room, one second he was fine, the next he's snapping at me and growling-literally snapping! Then he started shaking so hard that his figure blurred and he turned into what I thought was a giant dog at the time. So my mum called Sam Uley and Billy Black and they said to get him on the first flight over to Washington as he had a lot to learn off his pack brothers. That's why I'm on my way back to the place I hate so much, the reason I hate it is all because of Paul! Everything's always because of Paul, he ruined my life the day I set eyes on him. He made me fall in love, told me about him being a wolf and that he had imprinted on me , took my virginity and then he left me heartbroken. I promised him that he would never see me again, he cheated on me with one of the slag's of the school. How could i forgive him for that?...

Flashback-

_I was 13 when I first saw him, I felt drawn to him that very second. I was out on the beach with some of my friends. It was a really hot that day, he was 16 and with a group of boys from school. They all looked the same, muscular bodies, short hair, tanned skin. Yet I was drawn to him and I didn't even know him. Me and my best friend Mia, were both sun bathing and Jason and Danny were messing about in the water just in front of us. _

"_Paul's staring at you!" she squealed at me. She kinda had a crush on him but she just wouldn't admit it._

"_he probably just thinks I'm somebody else, have you seen how far away they are?" I laughed it off, but I could feel his gaze on the size of my face._

_We were talking when Danny and Jason ran over to us and poured water all over us both, they were really immature for 15 year olds! I screamed and jumped up while Mia ran after them both into the water._

_I grabbed my towel off the sand and started drying my stomach, I could feel somebody standing behind me. I turned around and saw Paul standing there looking at me, he sat down with me and we talked… that's where our friendship begun and eventually grew into love.._

_End of flashback-_

"Lex.. Lexi. LEXI! Were here, get out of the car." My mum yelled at me from my door which she had opened.

"Alright, Alright" I said back groggily. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

The house was so cute, it was white, 2 storey and had little red shutters over the windows. The white paint was peeling but it just gave the house more character, I fell in love with it the second I saw it. It was on the very edge of the forest near to where Emily and Sam lived. I climbed out of the car and saw my mum jumping up and down hugging Brady. He was HUGE, I mean I've not seen him in a month but come on, you don't get that tall in a month, he must have been 6 foot at the very least. He turned around and smiled at me, then he picked me up into a hug.

"missed you sis" he smiled.

"missed you too little brother" I smirked at him and followed my mum into the house while Brady went to the car, to bring some of the boxes in.

Once I have manoeuvred my way through the tonnes of boxes and furniture, that had been sent over a few days ago, I made it into the kitchen, before I went in I could hear voices.

I could hear them, the pack, my family. I heard all of them but one and I was glad he wasn't here.

I walked in and I was literally attacked, everyone seemed to jump on me at once. They all hugged me and told me how much I'd changed. I had got a little taller, grew my hair out so it was passed my boobs rather than shoulder length. I didn't think I'd changed much but they thought I had for some reason. Emily, Leah and Kim were the last ones to hug me. I'd really missed them, they were practically my sisters.

I heard the door open followed by a girl giggling at something a deep voice had said. I heard my mum snap about how they shouldn't been here and turned around.

Standing right in front of me was Paul and Rachael Black. We had always hated each other and she was the one I caught in bed with my boyfriend 2 years ago.

I heard Jacob sigh behind me "what are you doing here Rach?" he asked her quietly.

"well you can't welcome them back without me now can you." she sighed dramatically and looked at me, a smirk clear on her face.

"Hello Lexi, the last time I saw you, you looked like you wanted to kill me, saying that though who wouldn't seen as though I'd just slept with your boyfriend"

"That's enough" Leah snapped, moving beside me.

"Yeah, well I'm over it." I said looking at her.

She huffed and walked out of the back door to see her dad.

I looked at Paul for the first time, he hadn't changed much and it killed me to think I wasn't the one in his arms. He looked me up and down, taking in the changes. A sad smile on his lips.

"Paul" I acknowledged and walked past him out of the door, I could hear my mum shouting me, but I couldn't go in there while he was there with her. She was my enemy, we were meant to be the ones who were madly in love. We were soul mates.

I took a deep breath as I walked over to the forest. Taking one look over my shoulder I stopped outline, I heard my phone chime, my eyes scanned the forest in front of me and that's when I saw him. Glowing blood red eyes, he moved like lightning before I could scream, he had hold of me, dragging me deeper and deeper into the forest…..

AN- I kow this chapter was really long but it kinda had to be so I could get on with the next bit of the story..

Read and Review :] xx


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just wanted to say thanks to my very first reviewers, I appreciate it :L

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the twilight characters:(, only my plot and made up characters.

**Recap-**

**I took a deep breath as I walked over to the forest. Taking one look over my shoulder, I stopped at the outline. I heard my phone chime, my eyes scanned the forest in front of me and that's when I saw him. Glowing blood red eyes , he moved like lightning before I could scream. He had hold of me, dragging me deeper and deeper into the forest…**

Lexi P.O.V

He dragged me by my arms deeper into the forest. His eyes silencing me before I could even open my mouth, he looked deadly, like he was fighting with him self so he wouldn't kill me right now.

"Lexi" he greeted. His crimson eyes glowing eerily.

"J…Jamie?" I stuttered.

When I left England he was human. I should know he was my boyfriend for a few months., He was human, but now he stood in front of me a vampire… it didn't add up.

He smirked at meand gave me a quick nod to acknowledge my question that I had just asked him.

"What happened to you? Jamie who did this to you? What the hell is going on?…" I asked confused.

"You were fine when I left, you were human." I said to him slowly.

"Yeah well things change. I met a woman not long after you broke up with me. She was everything that you could never be." he laughed then carried on.

"She told me all about you and what your life back here was. That a wolf had imprinted on you and I was just a rebound to try and mend your pathetic heartbreak of losing him to another girl, she told me that I could trust her and that she was sorry. She bit me and then 3 agonizing days later, here I am. A new born vampire whose come to get his revenge." he smirked evilly at me.

I stepped back, closer to the beginning of the clearing. I'd never be able to outrun him, but if one of the guys could see me then it would make things easier. But he mirrored my movements and stepped forward. Closing the distance between us.

"It's all your fault you know. She'd been watching you for a while, she hates you. Your imprint killed her friend and now she wants you dead. She's my mate you know, I love her more than anything. Must be kinda like you and your pathetic dog." he said taking a step closer to me.

"Now you see I have split feelings for what I'm about to do to you. I don't want to kill you because well for a start Lexi I would never have found my beloved Kate, so I guess I should thank you for that. But you see there's just one problem. I actually liked my life before, you know being able to drink and eat normal food. There's also the fact that you used me as a distraction, and that I can't forgive. Nobody uses me, also Kate hates you, Paul is it? Killed her friend just before you left, so I'm guessing you were 15 ish? Your seventeen now aren't you, yeah so Kate hates you. Which means her grudge is now my grudge."

"Wait a second…what?.." I said trying to get my head around the "speech" he had just told me. Who's Kate? How does she know about Paul and the imprint? And how the hell did she know about all of the above?

My head was spinning with questions and making me feel really dizzy. He watched me lean against the tree, amused.

"So, anyway Lexi, any last words before I kill you?"

"Jamie, you don't want to do this! If you kill me they will find you and kill you. Please don't do this, I didn't ever use you. You weren't a distraction…."I trailed off thinking.

"Bullshit!" he cried out

He took a step forward so he was towering over me. He kissed my neck and whispered "

I actually did love you, you know."

I felt a sharp stab to my neck and then fire rushing through my veins, rushing up and down my body. Everywhere was burning and aching. Jamie was still drinking from me and I couldn't find my voice to scream, I was hurting too much. I could feel blackness overcoming me, as Jamie pulled me into his arms so it was easier for him to drink. Black spots were coming over my eyes, I heard a familiar snapping, tearing. I felt my weight shift, somebody warm was cradling me. I could hear Jamie crying out, screaming for "Kate" to help him. Then I heard nothing but heavy animal breathing and my mind finally processed that it was the back that had surrounded me and were here, they had saved me from him. Then I black out completely….

Wolf Pack point of view (from when Lexi passes out)

"Paul give her to me." Brady snapped for the 5th time since they had got there.

"No." was Paul's short reply.

"She's my sister, you don't deserve to be any where near her after what you put her through, you bastard!" Brady shouted.

Sam stood watching the 2, deciding when would be the best time to break up there bickering. Brady had a point, Paul wasn't worthy to hold his imprint in his arms after he broke her heart so badly. The Cullen's arrived 2 minutes after Sam had sent Jacob and Seth to get them.

"What happened?" The doctor asked skidding to a stop in front of Sam, Paul and Lexi.

"A leech attacked her, he bit her and drank from her" Sam said quickly.

"Lay her down Paul." Carlisle said to him.

Paul growled and sat down on the floor, Lexi's body stretched across him so the doctor could get in to see her.

"Sam, I need to get the venom back out of the wound. You don't have much time to think. Her hearts changing rapidly." The doctor said is his low, musical voice.

"Do what you have to do to save her." Sam said.

Paul stiffened as the doctor leaned over her neck and bit into it, causing Lexi to scream and jerk violently in his arms. He growled lowly at the doctor. Glaring at him for hurting her. All the feelings that he had before all came rushing back to him.

"Ok, the venoms out, her blood tastes clean." The pack all watched as he rummaged around in his bag for a bandage large enough to stem the bleeding on her neck. She looked so pale, her usual slightly tanned skin, was bone white. The doctor checked over Lexi to see if she had any broken bones. The pack all waited patiently until Brady broke the silence obviously scared for his sister.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked hurriedly.

"Well shes got the obvious wound on her neck, she has some pretty severe bruising on her ribs and hips, also on her arm. They look to be fingerprints where he's used force to get her this far into the woods. She has also broken a few of her ribs in this area." He explained and pointed out where.

"Take her home and let her get some rest. She should wake up fine tomorrow, she's had a shock, also pain and tenderness for the next few days should be expected. Pain killers should weaken some of the force of it though. " He paused for a second and looked down at her now relaxed figure, who was curled up into Paul side, who was now standing up. Leaning on one of the trees, taking in all of her injuries.

"I'll come by tomorrow and see her if you don't mind. Juts to speak with her and to check on her injuries." Dr Cullen said.

"Thanks for you so much for coming here doc." Sam said to him once he had walked away from Paul and Lexi.

"Don't worry about it, if she gets any worse, get Jacob or Seth to come and get me. Did you get them?" he asked.

"Yeah we did, there was 2 of them, my guess is that the guy knew her and he was working for the female." Sam told him truthfully.

Carlisle smiled at Sam and motioned for his family to follow him. Leaving the wolves alone. Brady walked over to Paul,

"Giver her to me, I'm taking her to Emily and Sam's, there are too many people who don't know about us at our house." Brady said to him, holding his arms out.

"I've got her, I'll take her there, you go and tell your mum what's happened, I'm sure she'll want to know what's going on."

"Paul! You have no right in doing this. She has told you she wants nothing to do with you. Why wont you just listen for once? Your girlfriends at my mums house, you should get back to her. Rather than messing with my sisters head yet again!"

He shouted after Paul who had just walked away from the rest of the pack. Leaving them all to clean up and tell the elders and Lexi's mum Lacey. He could feel Lexi breathing slowly against his chest. But he didn't see her stirring in his arms.

Lexi p.o.v

"You should have given me to Brady." i whispered to him against his chest.

"Yeah well I didn't." he snapped his reply at me.

"Put me down!"

"No"

"Don't start Paul, I feel sick, my heads spinning and my body's aching. Will you please put me on the floor?" she asked him, tiredly.

"Were nearly at Sam and Emily's house."

"You are such a dick you know! You never listen to anything anyone says unless you want to hear it! Your just a selfish, annoying, bad tempered cheater and I hate you! Now put me down, I'll walk." I was tired of him. I'd had enough already and I hadn't even been back a full day yet.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He set me down on my feet, but held my hand as I tried to walk.

I was in pain by now, but I was too stubborn to admit I was wrong and that I needed him to help me. As if he read my mind. Paul gently lifted me up again and began walking the rest of the distance to Emily's, which wasn't far, we were on the outline of the forest now. I could see Brady standing there on the porch steps with the rest of the pack. All looking over at us anxiously.

Paul walked past them all, up stairs passed Emily and Leah and into the guest room. He gently laid me down on the bed and walked out of the room. Leah walked into the room, knowing I needed a friend right now. She gently pulled me into her arms and told me everything would be ok. But that's the thing though, it wouldn't, I could feel myself falling for Paul again.

I eventually fell asleep in Leah warm embrace.

**So Lexi's falling in love with Paul again, but she still hates him right?**

**Read and review, if I get a few reviews on this chapter then I'll update. **

**Not much of Lexi and Paul in this chapter, it was more about Jamie:/ who was obsessed :L**

**I promise though the next chapter will have lots of Paul/Lexi.**

**So…. Read and Review:] xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed on my first 2 chapters****J**

**Decided to update again today cause I said I would if I got a few reviews and I did so here's the chapter I promisedJJ xx**

**Just gonna get you know Lexi and Paul's ages cause its not that clear :L**

**Lexi is 17**

**Paul is 3 years older so he's just turned 19, nearly 20.**

**I've made them these ages so there's a 2 year age gap then it changes to 3.**

**They met and imprinted when she was 13, then Lexi left at 15 for 2 years… so that's the gist of the age thing haha xx**

**Chapter three…**

**Recap **

_He gently laid me down on the bed, and walked out of the room. Leah walked into the room knowing I needed a friend right now. She gently pulled me into her arms and told me everything would be ok. But that's the thing though, it wouldn't, I could feel myself falling for Paul again._

_I eventually fell asleep in Leah's warm embrace._

I woke up to arguing, I could hear Sam, Paul, Brady and Embry all shouting at each other for some reason. Then I heard my mum's voice cut across them all, making them go quiet. I couldn't hear what was being said, it was muffled, I just knew the voices.

Sitting up slowly, I took in my surrounding, wincing at the pain chorusing through my body. My ribs and neck were throbbing and I had a bad headache. Slowly moving to the edge of the bed, I gently placed my legs over the side and onto the floor. Standing up slowly, regaining my balance, I moved over to the door and opened it. Poking my head out of the door, I caught a bit of the argument, I heard my mum shouting,

"how many times do you have to be told?"

Brady carried on "just stay away from her Paul please, your just making everything else worse…again"

"You two can't tell me what I can and can't do, what me and Lexi have is nothing to do with any of you." Paul whispered angrily

I sighed, sick of the same things being said. I walked down the stairs and saw them all sat there, Paul and Brady were glaring at each other and shaking.

"How long was I out?" I asked through the silence.

Everyone's heads whipped round to where I stood, looks of relief crossed their faces as Emily answered me,

"just over 24 hours." she said and smiled at me warmly.

It was just beginning to get dark and the sun was getting ready to set. My mum came rushing over to me, placing her hand gently on my wrists, she being gently tugging me to the sofa, next to Brady.

"Sit down babe, you've had a shock and lost a lot of blood. How are you feeling? She was asking me a million questions at once, I only caught the first 2.

"I'm fine, my necks just aching. I feel fine though." I told her twisting the truth a little bit. What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?

"Who was the leech?" Paul's voice cut through me like ice. His eyes cold as he looked for the answers in my own eyes. I ignored him and looked at Sam who had come to sit in front of me.

"Who was it Lexi?" Sam asked me again, softer than Paul did.

"He's called Jamie, I met him when I first moved to England. We dated for about 6 months, but then I ended it to come back here." I told them truthfully.

"Wait a second, you went out with a leech! And you say I make you sick!" Paul shouted at me.

"He wasn't a vampire when I was with him you idiot! And you do make me sick, can't you leave? It's got nothing to do with you and I can't stand looking at you." I snapped back at him.

It may sound petty but I had had enough of him. I couldn't stand looking at him. I hate these stupid feelings and I hate this imprint.

"HOW AM I NOT A PART OF THIS? IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME LEXI !"

I stood up and pushed past him. I needed to get away from him, to clear my head. I went out onto the porch and over to the swing. Wrapping my jumper around me tightly, it was cold. I heard the door open and close, footsteps stopped in front of me. I looked up to see who it was and Paul was standing over me shirtless, looking down at me annoyed.

I turned my head away from him, looking out into the sunset, it was beautiful. He sat down next to me.

"What do you want from me Paul?" I asked him quietly. I couldn't take much more of this.

"I don't know." was all he said back to me.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked him, looking at him for the first time. He turned around, met my eyes and held them.

"Don't start again, this isn't about Rachel."

"Well' what's it about then Paul? Is there any chance you could enlighten me? I've told you I don't want to see you, to stay away from me but you just keep coming back. I need to stay away from you. I'm not gonna let you hurt me again!" I told him as I stood up to go back into the house.

He wrapped his arms gently around my waist and pulled me to him, standing up so he could look into my eyes.

"Me and Rachel aren't as serious as you think, I know what you thought you saw, that it was me that cheated on you, but I didn't. Did you actually see me and Rachel having sex? No you didn't, I was asleep when she came into the room. I thought it was you, how the hell was I supposed to know that she set me up? I tried to tell you but you just wouldn't listen…. I would never hurt you." he whispered to me.

I stood there speechless, I never actually did see them together, I just listened to what that poisonous bitch had said. But then why should I believe Paul? He didn't exactly try hard enough to explain to me did he!

My mind babbled on and on with itself. The next thing I knew Paul looked at my lips then back to my eyes, leaning in slowly he pressed his lips gently to mine….

**oooh cliff hanger: D**

**So Paul never actually did cheat then:? Hmm do we believe him or do we believe Rachel :L:L **

**Gonna say the same thing as I said in my last chapter….**

**Read and Review and I'll updateJ**

**xxkatyxx**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm backkkkkk! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages, my laptops been broke and ive only just got a new one. Thanks to the reviewers and all the people who have added this story to their favourite story or favourite author list, i promise i am going to update every 2 days or so depending on how long it takes me to write a new chapter, but theres 2 new ones for you to be getting on with reading...enjoy!

Disclaimer-all i own is Lexi and the plot:[

Chapter four...

_Recap- My mind babbled on and on with itself. The next thing i knew Paul looked at my lips and then back to my eyes, leaning in slowly he pressed his lips gently to mine..._

Lexi p.o.v..

It finally felt like i was home, he moved his lips slowly against mine and i responded. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. He kept pulling me until i was flush against him, i could feel how much he wanted me. My head was swimming and my mind was foggy, all i could think of was him, he was filling my senses-as stupid as it sounds. Gasping for air, he moved his lips down to my neck and kissed his way down to my collarbone. I pushed at his chest hard, so he knew i wanted him to let go of me. When he finally did he looked down at me breathing hard, his beautiful brown eyes darkened with lust.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered to him, not meeting his eyes.

He just looked down at me confused.

"Doing what? Your my imprint, i can't help the way i feel about you, i love you, i don't... you make everything harder for me all the time... your sending me mixed signals, one minute your hot, the next your cold... i should be asking you why are you doing this to me!"

"Don't you dare start spinning this on me, you always did and its not fair, we don't work well together you know we dont, we never did...Paul just stay away from me from now on, you and Rachel are together now, i don't want you... I, I'm... telling you that is your imprint, i don't want you near me."

I turned around and slowly walked down the steps, i needed a way out of this place, it brought back to many bad memories. I heard the screen door behind me slam and my knees gave out, in the middle of the grass outside the house. Bringing my knees to my chest, i sobbed silently until it started to rain softly.

Paul p.o.v...

I watched her walk away from me and felt my heart tug again. She always did this, she may as well tear my heart out and stamp on it, that's what it feels like. I felt my anger bubbling beneath the surface and stormed back into the house slamming the door behind me. Everyone looked at me as i threw myself down into the chair closet to the window. Her mum and brady turned around both looking at me with questioning eyes.

"where is she?"

"is she ok?"

"What have you done to her?"

Different members of the pack threw questions at me but only one stood out to me. The one brady asked "what have you done to her?" and i saw red, stalking over to where he stood i pushed him across the room and all hell broke loose, we were both shaking and as soon as he uttered the word "outside" we both flew through the door. Phasing quickly using all my anger of the past day, my clothes a pile of shredded fabric behind me, i growled at him and leaped, biting, clawing and ripping chunks out of each other. We were only catching pieces of what each other were saying.

[pack mind, brady is the bold italic and paul is just the italic]

_**SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER YOU PRICK, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE HURT HER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! **_

_YEAH? WELL SHE'S MY IMPRINT YOU DICK, I HAVE MORE RIGHT TO HER THEN YOU WILL EVER HAVE..._

_**OH YEAH YOU THINK? **__brady shouted at me as he dug his teeth into my leg._

_WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

_**YOU THINK THE WHOLE PACK DIDN'T HEAR YOU TWO ARGUING? SHE...DOESNT...WANT... YOU.. CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? SHES TOLD YOU SHE DOESNT WANT YOU AND YET YOU STILL PUT HER THROUGH SHIT, YOU DONT DESERVE MY SISTER!**_

_WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE IF IM GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER? ITS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO BE QUIET PUP!_

We both stood in front of each other, still in wolf form staring at each other. Both covered in blood and bite marks. He was looking over my shoulder, well more like staring over my shoulder at something, i saw the emotions flick through his eyes:hurt,anger and something else i couldn't read. He looked back at me with agony in his eyes, then he ran at full speed into the forest. I followed instantly and saw him pulling on cut off shorts. He threw me a dirty look and ran back out of the trees, i phased back got dressed, hearing arguing when I came out of the trees, i walked over to Brady and saw him talking to Lexi. She was crying and looking over the blood and slowly fading on his torso and arms. She looked past him and walked quickly around him, meeting me halfway.

"you always do this don't you, you bastard! My brother, my little brother, you class him as your fucking brother you prick! Who do you think you are? you always do this don't you, i hate you!" she told me crying. I stood there motionless and speechless as she grabbed her mum and Brady, thanked Emily and Sam and left in their black jeep.

Lexi p.o.v

Its been a week since i left Paul, who was covered in blood and scratches from the fight with Brady, in the front garden of Sam and Emily's little house. I don't need him anymore, he's a part of my past, we had fun and we loved each other. You know i don't think i will ever stop loving him but thats the imprint for you. I wish we could just break it and be done with it. So I wouldn't feel this heartache of seeing his heartbroken face that night. I hate not being able to comfort him, but he hurt me deep, seeing him in bed with that bitch who supposedly set him up, even if she did I don't understand why he would stad why he would be with her now if that was the case.

My mum came into my room and nudged me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You okay babe? I'm gonna go to Seattle today with Jenny, you wanna come?" she asked me.

"No i'm fine mum, you go have some girly time with Jen, you need it.

She smiled and said "you sure? B is going to Sam's, he's got patrol later so he's staying over there for the rest of the day. Emily said your welcome to go if you want to."

"I'm fine mum, honestly you go have a good time, get me something though won't you." i told her as she pushed me gently.

"well I'm leaving now, i've got my phone if you need me, Brady's took his and Emily said if you dont go then she'll phone you or come round and see you."

"I'm fine, don't be worrying,mum i'm 17 i'm not a baby"

She smiled and laughed. She looked so much younger than her age. She leant down and kissed my hair.

"okay then babe, i'll phone you later, be good Lex" and with that she left me alone in my room.

Jumping up to my window, i opened it, leant out and shouted for her to drive safe, she smiled, waved and the pulled out of driveway.

Paul p.o.v

"Shut the fuck up embry."

"why because your a sore loser" he laughed.

"fuck you!" i snapped and stalked through the door of Sam and Emily's.

I'd been in a really bad mood ever since Lexi left a week ago. She was avoiding me, i'd saw her briefly in Brady's thoughts, that was until he growled at me and then blocked them from me. The few seconds of a memory of her that I saw was when her and Brady were sat together talking about something.

Rachel walked up behind me when i was in the kitchen looking out of the window.

"what's up baby?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down my back.

Ignoring her, i turned round and pushed her up against the wall, capturing her lips with mine. Kissing her roughly, pushing all thoughts of Lexi to the back of my mind. Rachel gasped and drew me to her.

"oh get a room!" Leah snapped from behind us.

"you know Paul you are such a prick, you really need your head sorting out!" giving me a dirty look, she picked up her phone and walked through the back door of the house and out into the forest.

Looking sheepishly to Rachel, i let go of her and watched as she straightend her dress out. She kissed me again and told me that she had to leave for work, giving me one last sad smile she left, saying goodbye to everybody-she left.

After a few minutes, i went into the living room, sat next to brady and let my thoughts consume me.

Lexi

God, she is so dead when she gets in, i thought as i pressed call for the 10th time on my mums phone number. If this was me ignoring her calls she'd send out a search party. She never does this and she's always texting and phoning when she's out, were more like best friends than mother and daughter, were that close.

That's when i heard the knock at the door, a knock that would change my life forever...

AN: i think this chapter was a bit boring but i was just getting back into the swing of things again:L

So anyway-the life changing knock at the door:o who do you think it was?

READ AND REVIEW:] i love hearing what you all think, so please review and let me know!

xxkatyxx


	5. Chapter 5

AN:The chapter that changes Lexi and Brady's life:]

disclaimer- i dont own twilight, just the plot and Lexi.

chapter 5..

Recap-

That's when i heard the knock at the door, a knock that would change my life forever...

Lexi p.o.v

Brady is such an idiot, why didn't he just take his key! My mind was babbling at its self. Pulling the door open roughly, i started going on with my self.

"Brady this is why you have your own key-" i started to say, thats until i say the two police officers looking at me.

The two officers gave me a small smile before saying,

"Lexi Kendell?" the shorter of the two asked me.

"Yes." i replied eyeing him suspiciously.

"can we come in?" the taller older one asked me.

"can i see your badges?" i said bluntly.

They both showed me their badges and i let them in and directed them to the living room.

"you might want to sit down love."

"I'm fine standing, thankyou very much sir."

"as you wish, theres no easy way to say this, your mum Mia...She's been involved in a car accident on the way back from Seattle, she died on impact, im so sorry Lexi."

"No, no , no, no...please no, you've got the wrong person, this isn't happening to you sure its her?" i shouted at them, tears running down my cheeks rapidly, blurring my vision.

"I understand that this is hard to take in miss, but your mum's friend Jennifer, was with her, following behind her in her own car. She's the one who identified your mothers body as she knew her and was there."

That's when my legs collapsed from underneath me and i fell to the floor, my head spinning as i took all of this in, my mum...dead, this wasnt happening, she was a careful driver-never speeding or being stupid.

"how did this happen? she's such a careful driver, she'd never put her life on the line when me and brady are hear, shes not stupid" i trailed off looking at the two officers.

"it wasnt her fault sweet heart, a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into her head on, she had no time to move." the older one told me gently.

"We are so sorry Miss Kendell, we truly are, is there anything you need, somebody we can contact for you to stay with?" they asked.

"No, i'll call them myself." I Whispered.

they both nodded and stood up,

"im so sorry for you loss, here's my direct line at the station, call if you have any questions and let us know where you are staying so we can put it on file" the elder man said to me.

I took the piece of paper and nodded. Waiting until i heard the click of the door closing, and the car lights disappering down the opposite site of La Push, i walked up the stairs to my room numb and went in search of my car keys.

Driving up the road in my black audi A3. My mind was numb as was my body, I just needed to get to my brother, he's all i have left.

I took the turning to Sam and Em's quick and pulled up outside the house, killed the engine and lights, locking the car i walked up the steps and through the door.

"Hey Lex, your just in time for-" Emily started but i cut her off.

Looking around the room for my brother, seeing he wasn't there i turned back to emily.

"where's Brady?" i asked her quickly.

"on patrol what's wrong?" she asked me stepping out of the kitchen doorway.

I didn't answer her i just ran back through the door and into the darkness. I could hear everyone in the room stand up and rush after me but i was running to the forest border.

"BRAAADDDYYYY!" i shouted into the darkness, i dropped to my knees as the rest of the pack reached me. Sobbing silently, before anyone could speak to me to calm me down, Brady appeared dressed in cut off shorts and looked at me confused.

"what's wrong, whats happened, where's mum, are you okay?" he asked me rushing to my side and pulling me into his warm embrace.

That only made me sob more though, i was trying to find the words to tell him but i couldn't. How could i tell him our mum was dead?

"is mum with you Lex?" he asked

I shook my head slowly and moved my head from his chest and tried to get my sobs under control, so i could at least speak. I stepped out of his arms and sat down before i fell down, putting my head into my hands, i started to speak quietly knowing he could hear me, not able to look at him just yet-i couldn't break his heart again.

"Brady, mums-" i took a deep breath, closing my eyes i tried again.

"Mum's... fuck i can't do this" i said tears streaming again.

"will you just tell me, for fucks sake!" he snapped at me.

"She's dead!" i shouted back at him.

"wha-? why the fuck would you say that, you sick bitch, your heads finally fucked i see" he said lowly stalking past me.

Standing up and walking after him i shouted to his retreating figuire,

"she was in a car accident on the way home from Seattle, Jennifer was following behind her and identified her, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit her head on, she died on impact" i screamed and pushed the officers number into his hand.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the number and pulled me to him. He kissed my hair and hugged me tight. Both of our tears falling to the ground, as we grieved our mother. Forgetting everything around us, it felt like an enternity before Emily walked over to us her cheeks wet with tears, took my hand and guided me and Brady into the house. Sitting us down on the loveseat she disappeared into the kitchen, as the rest of the pack came in and sat dow around us. No one being able to find the right words as they had all lost a woman who was like a mother to them. Staring blankly out of the window, Paul caught my eye as he stared at me with heartache etched across his face, heartache for me, for Brady and for my mum. I didn't notice Rachel sat on his knee until she moved into my line of vision and said she was "sorry" for my loss, i just nodded and turned to Brady who wrapped his arms round me again, sitting so i was curled his side just as Emily returned with cups of hot chocolate and pressed one into my hands.

I took one sip and could feel that i was going to be sick, standing up-causing Brady to drop his arms and look up at me, practically throwing the cup down, i ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut and threw up. Some time throughout all that i felt someone come in behind me, hold my hair up the pass me mouthwash. Standing up slowly and shutting the lid, i came face to face with Paul who pulled me into him and stoked my hair as i sobbed into his chest...

AN: Poor Lexi and Brady!

Read and review! i love hearing from you all:]

hope you enjoyed!

xxkatyxx


End file.
